noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Urokai Agvain
This Battle takes place after the Frankenstein & Rajak vs The Elders battle, where Frankenstein, Rajak and Seira would have been defeated had Rai not appeared at the right time after awaking from his short hibernation. Prologue Rai awakes from his short hibernation after Frankenstein becomes consumed by his Dark Spear and kills the 8th Elder in a single blow. After further fights, Frankenstein is suddenly attacked by Urokai throwing his soul weapon at Frankenstein, which stops the Dark Spear from consuming him fully. However, Frankenstein's physical state is dreadful and the 5th Elder backs away, disgusted by Urokai's action. Frankenstein tries a sneak attack on Urokai, which fails but still injures him. Urokai becomes enraged (here, we learn that Urokai gained the ability to throw his soul weapon from having seen Frankenstein do it in the past) and attacks Frankenstein. Frankenstein is barely able to parry and his energy beam attack at Urokai is easily dissipated. Frankenstein creates a more powerful energy wave along the ground with his Dark Spear towards Urokai but Urokai's counteracting energy beam shoots right through Frankenstein's and Frankenstein is hit by the energy beam of Urokai. Urokai attacks more aggressively and Seira comes to Frankenstein's rescue. She is also barely able to block the attack and Rajak becomes extremely worried as he knows Seira won't be able to handle Urokai and leaves his battle against Zarga to protect Seira from Urokai, injuring himself in the process. Whilst the 5th Elder is greatly impressed by Rajak's action, Urokai mocks the current military state of Lukedonia and aims an energy beam towards them and all three of them look clueless as the beam rushes towards them. After a large explosion, Rai appears out of the dust cloud to block the beam easily, shocking everyone present there. Battle Summary The 5th Elder vaguely recognizes Rai whilst Urokai and Zarga cannot believe that Rai could possibly be in front of their eyes. Frankenstein is saddened that his master had to come to their rescue and Zarga reveals Rai's name and the 5th Elder immediately realizes that he is the Noblesse. Urokai tells Zarga to stop talking nonsense as he cannot be alive but he also recognizes the aura radiating from Rai's presence. Rai greets them both and confirms that he is indeed Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Urokai asks him why he didn't go back to Lukedonia if he has been alive all along. Rai replies that he has been hibernating until recently after that incident and that he was only able to return to Lukedonia recently. Urokai hesitates to say that Rai probably knows of their relationship with Lukedonia and Rai confirms it. Zarga asks him if he knows of that incident and Urokai rebukes him for bringing that up. Rai knows that they were involved in the incident and Zarga shows utmost regret. However, Urokai becomes enraged that he didn't look for them if he had already known and that he doesn't even care about their motivations to perform such extreme actions towards Rai. Urokai goes on further to say that Rai was always like this and that he didn't show any care for all the Nobles and is disgusted by the fact that Rai took in a human yet rejected him. Zarga pleads for him to stop but Urokai tells him that is the reason why he agreed to betray Rai, in order to correct him from going in the wrong path. Urokai asks Rai to speak and ask them anything about the incident but Rai tells them that he respects their opinions even if it meant them betraying him. Urokai becomes angrier to realize that in his own mind they were so worthless to Rai that Rai doesn't even feel any sort of anger towards them. Urokai shouts at Rai, asking why he appeared here as it is also their will to destroy Frankenstein and co. However, Rai states the obvious reason of his presence; they attacked humans and those under his protection and for that they must be punished. Both are shocked to hear that but Zarga remembers that Rai was always that sort of person and remains calm but Urokai in contrast is shell-shocked by this idea that they were and are so worthless to him but Zarga stops him. He kneels down saying that it was them who crossed the river which they can't cross back again and asks for forgiveness for committing another unforgivable sin. Rai respects their will and Zarga asks the 5th Elder to stay out of the battle and she concurs to it. The two Elders gather up their strength and Rai changes his outfit to that of the Nobles and asks Frankenstein to stay back as he is performing his duty. He also asks Seira and Rajak to prevent any more harm towards humans during his battle. He then summons a blood field which shocks the 5th Elder and the two Elders reveal that the destructive force of a blood field isn't the most frightening aspect of it but that the power of the summoner works even greater on any creature with blood. Urokai smiles, telling him that he may be pushing it to his limit as his body can't be in normal state due to the incident and a long hibernation but Rai cuts him off for speaking too much. Urokai shoots an energy beam at Rai but that doesn't affect him at all. He then runs quickly and jumps towards Rai swinging Dragus at him to shoot a bigger energy beam towards him and Rai dissipates the attack with ease. Zarga jumps up to throw his blade at Rai but Rai catches the blade in his hand and chucks it away. He turns to see Urokai charging at him with his glaive aimed at him and he blocks the charge with his hand easily. Frankenstein becomes extremely worried and the 5th Elder is amazed at how powerful the Noblesse is. Urokai attempts another swing at Rai but is cast backwards by Rai. Zarga smashes his blade into the ground which travels quickly underground and shoots right up at Rai but Rai jumps to dodge the attack and shoots a huge red energy beam at both Elders and the two barely manage to dissipate the attack. The 5th Elder realizes that the two Elders are struggling against one being and they also understand that they cannot win against Rai inside the blood field and decide to break the blood field with their soul weapons. They both attack the walls of the blood field and after a big explosion, Frankenstein sees that the blood field has been destroyed. Then, Rai's eyes start to glow as he gathers up his strength to summon the Blood Demon, causing all to inevitably tremble in fear. All are very surprised by this power and Frankenstein is worried about his master's health but cannot do much about it in his own physical condition. Urokai then asks Rai why he is wasting his life force but Rai gives no reply. Urokai realizes that he never had the right to worry for Rai and accepts Rai's will to punish them even though that means sacrificing his own life force. Zarga warns Urokai that Rai has decided to do his best and that they will have to prepare themselves but this doesn't surprise Urokai, who also risked everything before the incident. Urokai shoots an energy beam at Rai and Rai counters the attack by shooting a considerably bigger energy beam which absorbs Urokai's beam and flies straight towards Urokai. This shocks Urokai and he barely manages to dissipate the attack with his soul weapon. Whilst Rai is focusing on Urokai, Zarga throws his soul weapon in the air and aims it at Rai from above but the attack is noticed by Rai and deflected by the wave of his hand. Zarga stops his weapon from flying away from him and swings the chain to smash his blade into Rai but Rai grabs the blade and uses telekinesis to smash the blade into the ground. Zarga is surprised by how easily Rai dealt with his attacks. Rai starts to bleed from his eyes and mouth more and this causes him to yield and the Elders (except the 5th) see this as a golden opportunity and the two gather up all their strength to form a massive red dragon assisted by a black hydra. The immense power is unbearable for the 5th Elder and Frankenstein and co. but Rai destroys the dragon and the Hydra with a mere hand gesture. Both Elders are shell-shocked to see what would prove to be their final attack so easily defended and then Rai summons the Blood Phoenix. No one can bear the power he radiates and Rai says: "Urokai Agvain. Zarga Siriana. With the right granted to me as the Noblesse... I sentence you both into forced eternal sleep." The Phoenix strikes both Elders at a blistering speed with great force and both Elders are shocked and frozen with fear and the explosion is seen in the outer space. As the dust clears, the 5th Elder is at a loss to see her colleagues defeated so easily and admires the power of the Noblesse once more. Urokai asks Rai for the last time whether he actually felt no anger after knowing everything and Rai says that what he felt wasn't anger but sadness. As his body start to fall apart into tiny blood crystals, Urokai apologizes for saddening Rai. Once Urokai has dissolved into the air, Zarga explains that his reason for betraying the Nobles was that his will started to differ from that of Lukedonia during the course of his long life and apologizes for being unable to restrain himself from changing, even though he is a clan leader. Rai tells him that changing and also having a different will to that of Lukedonia are not faults and reminds him that the previous Lord wanted them to change but not in this way. Zarga claims that he knew as well but that he couldn't stop himself once he crossed the line and thanks Rai for allowing himself to stop. Zarga then disintegrates into tiny blood crystals. Aftermath Rai stares at the sky, which is full of tiny blood crystals. He reminisces of the past, when Urokai and Zarga came to visit him at his mansion. Urokai offered him a cup of tea rather nervously, saying that he practiced how to make one before coming here but that his hard work isn't paying off and laughed it off. Zarga offered Rai the tea, knowing that he doesn't drink something so disgusting as what Urokai has made and the two clan leaders argued in front of Rai, who sighed as if he was very disturbed by them. But Rai looks back on the memory as a pleasant one and Frankenstein immediately realizes that Rai is deeply saddened that he had to execute two of the clan leaders who used to follow him so eagerly and that he probably never wished to see them again after discovering everything about the incident (so that he didn't have to execute them himself). Image Gallery Ch277.jpg|Rai arrives. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel|Urokai and Zarga prepare to attack. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 2.jpg|Rai changes to his noble attire. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 3|Rai takes his opponents inside his Blood Field. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 4.jpg|Urokai attacks. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 5.jpg|Urokai swings his weapon. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 6.jpg|Zarga hauls up a strike. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 7.jpg|Urokai charges at Rai. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 8.jpg|Rai dismisses his attack. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 9.jpg|Zarga swings his chain at Rai. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 10.jpg|Rai sends Blood Field at Zarga and Urokai. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 11.jpg|Zarga and Urokai plan to break the blood field. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 12.jpg|The double attack on Blood Field Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 13.jpg|Rai's Blood Field is broken. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 14.jpg|Rai's glare Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 15.jpg|Rai reveals his wings. Rai blood 1.png|Rai has transformed into a blood demon Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 16.jpg|Rai aims a Blood Field. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 17.jpg|Urokai dispels the blood field. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 18.jpg|Rai stops Zarga's attack. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 19.jpg|Rai smashes Zarga's blade. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 20.jpg|Urokai and Zarga summon their creatures. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 21.jpg|The dragon and hydra attack Rai. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 22.jpg|Rai creates multiple Blood Fields. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 23.jpg|Finally Rai passes judgement to the traitor clan leaders. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 24.jpg|The Phoenix is summoned. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 25.jpg|The explosion caused by its strike. Ch279.jpg|Urokai apologizes to Rai before dying. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 26.jpg|Zarga follows Urokai. Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 27.jpg|The two ex-clan leaders pass away.